


They Made A TV Show??

by destielshipper_102, sydtatum1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon-ish, Castiel Does Not Know What To Think, Castiel Sam and Dean Are Real People, Dean Is Always Pissed, Dean is pissed, Endgame Castiel/Dean Winchester, Endgame Destiel, J2M and Sam Dean Castiel Look Like Triplets, M/M, Misha Jared and Jensen Are Actors Who Play Castiel Sam and Dean, Sam Thinks It Is Funny, TV Show Based On The Supernatural Books, They've Never Met Though, au-ish, i don't know how to tag, more tags to be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 04:13:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12597888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielshipper_102/pseuds/destielshipper_102, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydtatum1/pseuds/sydtatum1
Summary: What will Dean and Cass think when they find Sam watching a television adaptation of the Supernatural books?





	They Made A TV Show??

Dean and Cass had went on a hunt that dreary Tuesday afternoon, leaving a sick Sam alone in the bunker. It was nothing more than a ghost trying to frighten little children. It had been a successful hunt; they ganked the bastard but before they went home, they had to stop at a diner for Dean’s celebratory pie.

“Dean,” Cass groaned as the pair stepped out of Baby. “Do we really have to get pie? Father knows you have enough of the stuff at home and it can’t be good for your health.”

Dean gave the angel one of Sam’s patented ‘bitch-faces’ and rolled his eyes. “God Cass. You really are starting to sound like Sammy now. You’re not having a sudden urge to grow 40 feet tall or grow your hair out, are you? I can’t think of a girly name for Castiel. Although, Cassie would work perfectly fine.” He nudged his friend in the shoulder as he walked into the all-day diner. Dean snaps his fingers. “Cassandra. That’s your female name, Cass.” Dean laughs as he holds the door open for Cass.

“Dean,” Cass rolls his eyes at Dean. “Just because Sam has long hair and likes to eat healthy, does not make him a female.” Cass’ voice drops even lower in pitch. “Never call me that or I will smite you where you stand.”

Dean smirks at Cass. “Alright…. Cassandra.” Dean winks at him and picks a booth in the corner of the diner, so they won’t be disturbed. Cass sits across from him. “Pick anything you would like to eat.” 

“Dean, you know I don’t eat.” Cass frowned at the menu. “Also, don’t think that you won’t get smote for calling me Cassandra.”

“I think you think, that I am adorable.” Dean said with a lopsided but cocky grin. “And as far as food goes, maybe one day we’ll find you some food you like. But,” Dean set down his menu and pointed a finger at Cass, “It had better not be any of Sammy’s rabbit food.”

“You go on thinking that Dean.” Cass winked at his best friend. The angel was duly offended, and began to pout. “Salad is good for you. You’re lucky you’re a hunter and exercise often, otherwise you very well could become fat from so many burgers.” Cass nodded towards Dean, giving him a smirk as he did so.

The waitress saunters up to them. “Hi guys. I’m Natasha, and I’ll be your server today. What can I get ya to drink?”

Dean smiled up at the redhead, flashing her his winning Winchester grin. “Hi. I’ll have a coffee. Black, please. Thank you.” Cass rolls his eyes at Dean and looks up at the waitress. “I’ll just have a water. Thank you.”

“Alrighty. One water and a black coffee. I’ll be right back.” She smiles at the two men and walks away from the table. “What, Cass,” Dean said after the woman had walked out of earshot, “You jealous I’m actually flirting?”

Cass shot Dean a death-like glare. “No. I’m not. You’re a grown ass man you can do what you please.” Cass shakes his head. “Let’s just go home.” He lays a couple of bills on the table and presses his fingers to Dean’s forehead, teleporting them (and Baby) to the Bunker. 

“Jesus Christ, Cass. What have we talked about the whole surprise teleportation thing?” Dean exclaimed as he instinctively stepped away from Cass. “Did you even get my pie?” he asked with a hurt tone, not seeing any sort of package nearby.  
Cass snapped his fingers and a pie appeared in front of Dean. “There’s your pie.” Cass grumpily trots off to find Sam. “Sam. We’re home and Dean was an infuriating assbutt the entire time.” Dean followed behind Cass, carrying his pie, and content as could be. “I am adorable. I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again.” He called as he walked past the stopped Cass into the kitchen. He was grabbing a fork when he heard the line, ‘Look, pal, I'm not buying what you're selling. So, who are you really?’ Cass looks confusedly at Dean. “Dean. Isn’t that what you said to me back in the barn when we first met and I told you I was an Angel of the Lord and you didn’t believe me? “ After shooting Cass a concerned look, Dean walked into the hallway, momentarily abandoning his pie to catch a glimpse of the TV and whatever show Sam was watching. What he saw caused his jaw to literally drop. “Sammy, what in the actual hell is this shit?”


End file.
